Of Flowers and Love
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Neville and Hannah's love story told with the help of the flowers that took part of their lives. Rating might change in the future. WIP. Chapter 4 is up - February 23rd.
1. Heart of the House

**Title:** Heart of the House  
**Pairing:** Neville/Hannah  
**Prompt:** Paragraphs written below from the song "Head Over Feet" By Alanis Morissette.  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary: **Hannah and Neville's friendship is strong after the War. Will something more happen between the two of them?  
**A/N:** I decided to put the series of Hannah and Neville's story in a multi-chaptered fic because there'll be like 35 chapters. Some will be drabbles and others will be longer ficlets. I'm not promising a quick update but I will finish it. I already have the last chapter written and published. It's called "Floral Tickling" (if you're too curious and can't wait...). This is supposed to be fun, romantic and fluffy. Hope you have fun reading it :)  
If you want to follow it remember to press the "Add to Story Alerts" at the bottom. And a review never hurt anybody and helps the author greatly. Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

**Heart of the House**

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_  
_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault_

* * *

Dear Mum,

I really wish I could talk about this in person, I miss you like crazy and I need you here with me right now. Do you remember Neville? Neville Longbottom. I've told you about him in the last letters. Well, I think I'm falling for him... Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But this is totally different. It's not like before. This is certainly not another childish crush. Believe me.

You would love him. He's so sweet and caring. A total Gryffindor from head to toes. Such a brave man. He's not the same clueless, clumsy and insecure boy he used to be at Hogwarts. Not that I've talked to him much at school but everyone knew him and wondered why the Hat put him in that House.

Remember that I've told you about him during my seventh year? How he used to stand up against the Carrows and that he took the lead in the DA... I think that really changed him. The War, I mean. He was the only one that confronted You-Know-Who when all of us thought that Harry was dead. You could see the fire in his eyes, the intensity of his attack against that big snake... He stood up for Harry, for his friends; just like a Hufflepuff would.

I know it may sound like it, but I'm definitely not just saying this because I have feelings for him. I thought that for over a year before we became friends. I haven't talk to him much before that night at the Leaky Cauldron a few months after the Final Battle. We started talking and he showed me the real Neville. He's incredibly smart, eloquent, funny, adorably timid... he's amazing.

Ooh! I almost forgot to tell you. I think he was about to ask me out yesterday. He came by the bar and we start talking (as usual) when suddenly he looked me in the eyes and started mumbling incoherent things like "I... Hannah... Wanna... You... We... Dinner...". His face turned a deep shade of red and couldn't stop rubbing his hands over the counter.

Notice I've said ABOUT to ask me out. That means he didn't actually do it. He ended up muttering "Never mind. I'll be right back" and went straight to the bathroom. Maybe it's just my imagination, maybe my feelings for him are making me believe something I want to happen. However, next time, if he doesn't get the nerve to do it I'll be the one asking him out. It's 2002, girls can ask a man out. We have that right... But it would be wonderful if he does it.

I really miss you mum. Wish me luck with Nev! I'll keep you updated.

Love you,

Hannah

* * *

Hannah went to the piece of cement with her mother's name. It was freezing cold and snow was rapidly gathering around the gravestone. She bent over, putting the letter next to the headstone in that small box with the other letters she's written. After a flick of her wand the box was sealed again. A few minutes later Hannah felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Are you ok?- he asks.

Yeah - she turns to him with a small simle on her face – I'm ready.

He puts an arm around her shoulders and starts walking her out of the cemetery after she whispered: "Bye Mum. Until next month."

Thanks for coming with me – she says to him with her right arm around his waist.

You're welcome.

They walk under the snow in silence for a few minutes until he suddenly stops and turns to face her.

Hannah... I... I wanted to apologise about yesterday. I wanted to do this for a long time and never got the Gryffindor courage to do it. So.... so I'm just going to say it now before I chicken out again- his brown eyes fixed on her green ones- Would you... - he sighs- Would you like to... go out with me? Maybe... dinner perhaps? And not... not so much as... friends. Not that I don't like being your friend; but... I was thinking that... maybe we could... try?

Of course. I would love to go out with you Nev- a smile plastered in her face the whole time. _I think I'll have to visit mum sooner than I expected..._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I don't think that Hannah came back to Hogwarts during her seventh year but it fitted for this fic, so I made her, LOL. I didn't remember Hannah's mother being killed during HBP (I've only read that book once and I've lost a lot of details), but I researched a little and found out I didn't have to "kill" her mother for this chapter. Ok, that didn't sound so bad in my head. Anyway! I'll really appreciate if you leave me a piece of your mind ;)


	2. Time Race

**Title:** Time Race  
**Pairing:** Neville/Hannah  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt: **How the couple got together  
**Summary:** The time for their first date is finally here. But Neville doesn't arrive. Hannah waits but no signs of him. What will happen?  
**A/N:** Chapter 2! Again: hope you like it, if you want to follow it press the "Add Story Alert" and review! Thanks!

* * *

**Time Race**

Mummy,

It's been a long time since I called you that...You are probably wondering why. Well...remember that last letter I told you about Nev almost asking me out? Yes, you're guessing right. He finally did. We were going back to Diagon Alley after I left you the letter and he said that he wanted to go out with me as _more than friends_.

The fact that he felt compelled to especify we were going out as more than friends made love him even more. I think I'm falling for that boy man, mum. I'm falling hard for him...

So last Friday he had to pick me up at seven. I was wearing this beautiful black dress and the stunning -and expensive- high heels I went to buy with Susan two days before. After getting prepared for two hours with Susan's help, my make-up was perfect (it looked almost natural) and my hair was loose with this delicate ringlets at the end...I was so happy mum. By 6.55 I was waiting in the sofa with my coat and purse next to me. But time passed...

_The ticking noise of the clock above the fireplace was banging in __her head like hammers. 7.05..._maybe he couldn't decide what to wear_....7.12..._he might have gotten caught up with some new plant in the greenhouse_...7.24..._should I call someone_?...7.33..._he's never late_...7.37..._what if he is regretting asking me out? What if he had realized he just wants me as a friend?._..7.46..._he might have realized I'm not pretty. Even after all the effort I make it's not enough, I'll never be pretty enough_...7.51...small tears started falling down her eyes leaving dark lines of rimmel/mascara across her face. Suddenly, a thought striked her mind. Gasping she stood up in one quick motion_

_What if something happened to him?- she whispered to herself. Giving one last look at the time that read 8.03 she grabbed her coat and went downstairs._

_The Leaky Cauldron was full of loners drinking firewhiskey, and couples and families having dinner. The sound of clicking glasses, plates and small chatter filled her ears._

_Hannah! I thought this was your free night? – said Matt, the barman, before having a better look at her appearence. He whistled – Wow, you look stunning. Are you going out?_

_- __What? – she stopped right in front of the door looking back at Matt – Uhm...yeah...sort of. Listen, if something happens or someone comes to get me would you call me to my cell and tell them to stay until I come back?_

_- But I don't know how to use that thing! –desperately waving his arms with the teatowel on his right hand pointing at the grey cellphone next to the pile of clean glasses._

_- I've already told you how to use it! –a sigh of frustration escaped her lips– Okay, ask Abby, she's muggleborn and is eating her weekly dinner with her friends here. She'll stay at least until midnight so that'll do._

_Before Matt could say anything else she was walking down the street while putting on her coat. The cold wind hitting her cheeks wasn't important at the time. Checking her watch for the tenth time that night she saw it was 8.27. She took out her wand and Apparated to Neville's house._

_Rushing to the front and knocking on the heavy wooden door, she waited until Neville's grandmother opened it._

_- Hannah, darling! Showing up unannounced...-she pursed her lips– Do you think this are hours t-__- she was cutted by the blonde girl._

_-I'm sorry Mrs. Longbottom, it's important. Is Neville home?_

_Her ray of hope was vanished by Augusta's answer._

_- No, he hadn't come back from work. Haven't seen him all day. He said he was having dinner with a friend-, I thought it was with you...because if it was with Potter and the Weasley boy he would hav-- _

_- Okay, thanks Mrs. Longbottom! – she called out looking back over her shoulder as she was already running out of the Apparating fences. Her high heels soaking in the muddy ground._

_Seconds later, she was Apparating to the greenhouse where Neville worked. All the lights were out and all the doors were closed. No one seemed to be around._ They have all finished working hours ago_...Looking at her watch again she saw it was 8.59 but before she could start thinking of her next destination her cellphone rang._

_- Neville? – she answered, agitated for all the running she'd done._

_- Uhmm..hello, is this Hannah Abbott?_

_- Yes, I'm Hannah. Who is this?_

_- Right, we're calling from St. Thomas' Hospital. Neville Longbottom was admitted in here after a car accident and he said this was the only number he knew..._

_Hannah's breath was caught in her throat. She had a tight hold of the cellphone in her ear while she let herself fall on her knees in the dirty greenhouse floor._

_- Ye..Yes, is...is he okay? – her voice shaking with worry._

_- We cannot give you that information over the phone. If you would be so kind to come here we coul-_

_- Yes! Of course I'm comming. The adress of the hospital?_

* * *

_As the doors of the elevator opened, the first thing Hannah saw was a big clock that read 9.20 pm. She rushed along the corridor reading the numbers of the rooms._

* * *

_- 505! – she gasped, openning the door._

_And there he was. A black eye, a bandage around his head and a plaster cast all over his right leg. He had his eyes closed but his quick breaths showed her he wasn't sleeping._

_- Neville! What happened? Are you okay?– she whispered once she was next to his bed and grasping his left hand._

_- Hannah...I'm so sorry, I'm so damn late. I'm sor- he stopped once he took a good look at her. Sweat around her forehead, blushed cheeks from running, her hair wild with tangled locks that seemed to have been ringlets a few hours ago, her beautiful black dress full of wrinkles, knees covered in dirt and high heels bathed in mud. He's never seen something so beautiful in his life, and he needed to tell her. – You are beautiful – he whispered putting a blonde lock behind her ear._

_Her eyes widened once she saw her appearence. She was so worried that she hadn't noticed how those hours of make-up, doing her hair and shopping were thrown to the dust bin._

_- Are you crazy? I'm a mess!_

_- No, you are beautiful Hannah. I'm regretting not being able to go to our date more than anything in my life right now..._

_- Really? – A small smile appeared on her lips for the first time in almost three hours – I thought you had second thoughts. That you regreted asking me out, that you've realized I'm not beautiful enough for-_

_- Stop right there Hannah Abbott. Don't you ever dare think something like that again. You're so much more beautiful than you give yourself credit for. You have no idea...how...how perfect you are to me – he ended up whispering after his Gryffindor moment passed. Now, embarrassment was clear in his blushed ckeeks, but he was still holding Hannah's hand._

_The blonde couldn't help but grin at his words, the words she was longing to hear. But then she remembered..._

_- You still haven't told me what hapened to you!_

_- Oh...well...After work I had an hour to kill before our...da-...date, so...I decided to take a small walk through Muggle London and found those...flowers you love so much. I was walking with no success in my search when suddenly I saw a flower shop about to close across the street. So...I guess excitement got the better of me and I run across the street without looking at anything but the woman who was locking the door of the shop. I suppose she haven't heard my shouting...Anyway, after the _bang_ I don't remember anything. I just appeared in this hospital. When I woke up they asked for a family member's telephone number. And there's when I knew this was a Muggle Hospital...–He scrached the back of his neck clumsily with his right hand before continuing– I didn't have the cell you gave me with me so I did my best at remembering your number. It wasn't until the fifth try that I got it right. They thought there was something wrong with my brain because I couldn't remember any other telephone number... – He huffed – I couldn't say we use owls or patronuses to communicate with each other because they would have locked me up in the mental ward..._

_- And that's why they want you to stay the night? – she asked copying his lightly stroke on her hand with his thumb._

_-Yeah, they made me some studies to check if I'm sane – he huffed again - Honestly!...What could I've done?_

_- Shh, it's okay. I know you're sane, and that's what is important –she laughed– Well, I thought you were sane...but then you asked me out and said I looked beautiful..._

_- I said you_ are _beautiful –he smiled in spite of the growing blush in his face– Would you like to...have dinner tomorrow? Since today was a complete failure..._

_-There's no need for that – she answered._

_- Oh, okay...I understand. I should have known you wouldn't want to go out with me after all this and all the time I left you waiting... – he mumbled looking down to (unsuccessfully) hide his disappointment._

_- No silly! I meant that I don't need a date to know how...how I feel about you. I...I like you Nev... – her face grew hot with embarrassment._

...and then he kissed me mum! Right then and there. I'm so happy mummy...It wasn't the perfect date I had in my mind, but the kiss was _so _worth it. I can't stop smiling since then. Not only the boy I like, likes me back, but now he is my boyfriend! I'll bring him here next month so I can present him to you officially.

Oh how I wish you were here to celebrate with me. I know you're protecting me all the time but it's not the same, you know? I want my mummy here to hug me and ask me how my boyfriend is...I'm getting all sensitive these days...

I'll visit you next month mum! I miss you terribly.

Lots of love,

Hannah


	3. Happy Beginnings

**Title:** Happy beginnings  
**Pairing:** Neville/Hannah  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 378  
**Summary:** Neville is discharged from the Muggle hospital after his little accident.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to the great JK Rowling.  
**A/N:** To know why Neville was in a Muggle Hospital in the first place you need to read "Time Race".  
Originally written for the prompt "Baby's-breath" on 30_flowers (this are the Baby's breath flowers)  
AND 5. so much for having a lot to do at rarepair_shorts

* * *

**Happy Beginnings**

Hannah entered the room just when a doctor was checking on Neville's chart. "Very well Mr. Longbottom. You are free to go. Complete rest for the next 72 hours. Avoid stress and any activity that would agitate you. And take one of these aspirins every twelve hours."

The blonde stayed in the doorway, watching her new boyfriend groaning, whining and frowning as the doctor gave him the instructions.

"But I have to work and--!"

"That will have to wait. You hit your head with a car, Mr. Longbottom. No point taking risks if we can avoid it." Neville huffed, crossing his arms like a little child. "Now, do you have anyone to take you home?"

"He does", said Hannah as she got next to Neville's bed. The Muggle doctor showed Hannah where to sign all the paperwork so Neville could leave the hospital and left the couple to get ready.

"Hey you" Neville smiled at Hannah, grabbing her wrist and lowering her head to peck her on the lips.

"I brought you 'get-well' flowers," she said timidly, handing Neville the small bouquet of little white flowers.

"Gypsophila!" Exclaimed Neville enthusiastically.

"Erm...what? I think they are called 'soap wort', Nev. But my mum always preferred 'Baby's-breath'. That's how it's commonly known in the USA." Hannah explained as her boyfriend examined the flowers closely. He looked like a child during Christmas.

"No, no, I know. But it's scientific name is Gypsophila"

"Oh", said Hannah sitting on the edge of his bed. "It was my mother's favourite flower. She used to fill the house with them when I was a kid. Do you know what they mean?" A small smile appeared on her face. Neville just took her hand and shook his head. "Happiness", she sighed.

He used his free hand to caress her hair, arranging it behind her ear. "Sounds perfect." He looked into her eyes, "You make me happy, Hannah"

She smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him. "So...three days, huh?"

"Yeah...so much for having a lot to do..." huffed Neville.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! I'll keep you company." She winked at him while standing up. "Get ready. I'll be back as soon as I finish filling in ten forms or so...", the blonde laughed.


	4. The way you touch me

**Title:** The way you touch me  
**Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Orchid (Beauty)  
**Word Count:** 989  
**Beta: **Thank you, **tania_sings** for your infinite patience!  
**Warnings:** So fluffy I might pass out.  
**Summary: **Neville proves something to his girlfriend during a snog session.  
**A/N: **Originally written for the prompt Orchid on **30_flowers** . I think this is my least favourite piece of writing in a loong time. But I couldn't work with the prompt as well as I thought I would. Sorry. There are some references to the drabble "Happy Beginnings".

**IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ:** _If you like these Hannah/Neville ficlets and drabbles that are in chronological order. I'll agroup all of them in order in one multi-chaptered story called "Of Flowers and Love". Add that to your Alert Stories List and keep following them from there. This is the last one I'll post individually. It'll be too as a chapter in said story, of course. Well, I hope it makes any sense (I'm feeling my explaining abilities are not very good at the moment, lol). Hope you are all liking the story and keep following it =). As always, reviews are love. Thank you!_

* * *

**The way you touch me**

"What's wrong, babe?" Neville asked as Hannah backed away from his touch for the fourth time that night.

Snogging sessions were not something Neville was an expert on, but he was more than sure that this was not supposed to happen. However it took Neville a few seconds and a look at Hannah's face to see what was happening. So, understanding her reason, he sat properly on the couch looking at the wall, with his hands folded over his lap.

"You don't want me to touch you, right? Hannah...," he sighed. "You know if-- if you're having second thoughts...you can always tell me. First I'm your friend, _then_ I'm your boyfriend." He looked down at his folded hands. "I understand I'm not attractive and--," he murmured before being interrupted.

"What? What are you talking about? That's not it."

"Oh, really? Oh good..." His smile showed nothing but relief.

"You...you are very...very handsome, Nev." She blushed and didn't look him in the eye from her embarrassment.

Neville grinned before realizing Hannah's state and putting a straight face. He cleared his throat, thinking what to say to her. If it wasn't her feeling disgusted by him... "Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know..." she bit her bottom lip. "Maybe it's the way you touch me..."

"You think we are going too fast? I understand, Hannah, that--that was not my intention at all. I thought...I though...two months...we've been going out for two months so I thought that maybe..me..." Neville's face was as frantic as his words. They came all in a rush before he even processed the thought. The fact that he might have even _tried_ to do something Hannah wasn't ready for made him want to smack his head against the wall.

"Nev, Neville, wait. No. I didn't mean it like that. We are not going too fast. I promise. It's just that...you...touch me...with such..._awe_. Like I was the most beautiful and unique piece of...crystal. Crystal that would break into pieces if you look too hard or use a bit more force than needed." Hannah started realizing what her real thoughts were just then, as she spoke. Neville looked back at her in silence. "And I'm not." She looked back into his eyes. "I'm not pretty, I'm not...breakable. I'm plain normal. I have nothing that would be remotely considered a girly, feminine feature. I'm not small and delicate. I'm clumsy and--"

She stopped mid-sentence. Neville had stood up from the couch and all but run out of the apartment with a quick "I'll be right back". Hannah followed quickly. Confusion and sadness blurred her eyesight. "Neville! Neville!" She screamed after him while running down the stairs. By the time she reached the pub, Neville was out of the building disapparating.

* * *

"Hey," he whispered from the door. Hannah was lying on her side over the couch of her small living room staring at the fireplace. "Sorry I...took off like that. I just couldn't stand you saying those things. I...I don't agree with you." Hannah opened her mouth to say something, already sitting back on the couch. Neville approached her and sat by her side. "No, now let me talk." She nodded. "Here." He handed her a purple flower with big petals.

"Why?" She whispered and Neville knew what she meant.

"It'll help me make a point." He smiled softly. With a flick of his wand, the Baby's Breath flowers she's gave him in the hospital after their failed first date came floating to the room. He caught them in the air.

"You still have them?" She asked in surprise.

"Erm...yeah. I did a charm so they'll never die." He confessed timidly, making Hannah smile tenderly at him. "I...I want you to compare these flowers."

Hannah frowned at him. "What?"

"Compare them. Do they look the same?" Neville's face showed nothing but seriousness now.

Hannah concentrated and looked for an answer besides the obvious one, trying to see what he was trying to tell her with all this. "Um...well, no. Baby's Breath flowers are small and white. And this one," she pointed at the flower in her hand, "is purple, taller and with bigger petals."

"Exactly. Are they beautiful?"

"Yes..." She still didn't understand where he was going with all this.

"Is one of them more beautiful than the other?" He lifted his eyebrows while looking at her pointedly.

"No. They are both beautiful in their own way." Hannah whispered, caressing the purple flower with her fingertips.

"Exactly! Do you understand now?" He smiled resting his back on the back of the couch.

"Erm...no, Nev." She said shaking her head.

Neville sighed and got closer to Hannah. So close that his breath tickled her face. "Both flowers are beautiful, but they are different. The fact that this Orchid I just gave you is bigger, simpler or _not white_, doesn't make it less beautiful than the delicate Baby's Breath flowers. See Hannah...I don't want delicate, white flowers. I have my own beautiful flower with me. And I like it just the way it is. And...and I touch it the way it deserves to be touched, the way I see it and think it should be touched. With reverence, tenderness and awe. You're beautiful, Hannah. Just like this Orchid."

Hannah stared back at him, waiting for the words sink in. She believed him. She probably wouldn't believe anybody else, but Neville was saying the truth. His tone and eyes confirmed that. He really thought she was beautiful. Hannah felt embarrassed by her stupid behaviour but this was something she needed to hear. She was thankful she had a boyfriend who really thought and believed all this.

Taking a deep breath she whispered, "What is the meaning of the Orchid?" A small smile was on her face.

Neville grinned at her before answering back. "Beauty," he said before grabbing her face between his hands and kissing her full on the mouth.


End file.
